Dragon wars
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Berk has fallen; Hiccup is the only survivor of the village of Berk. now he must put together a team of dragon riders; can he create this new team, and will he be able to avenge everyone in Berk. Rated M for violent scenes and a Hiccup x Female Toothless scene later in the story. OC's needed. and sorry if the summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1 Driven from home

**Dragon wars**

**by**

**The poisoned rose**

**Chapter 1: Driven from home**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**The vikings of berk have been driven from their home island of Berk. Hiccup watched as his friends were either captured or killed by the outcasts'; now he must travel all over the world, so that he can find other dragon riders like him. Will he be able to find them? Or will he fail and end up dead like the ones before him. Disclaimer:i own nothing from httyd I just like the shows and the movie. Accepting only eight OCs'. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Berk. Time:8:34 PM. Status:under attack. Percentage of survival:6% and dropping.)**

"Archers loose!" A brute viking shouted; causing a few vikings armed with crossbows to shoot their bolts. A few of the bolts had found their marks; dropping a few viking the wore armor with different clan marks, but for a few others the bolts just simply bounced off of them. "Reload quick!" The brute viking shouted; causing the archers to try and quickly reload the crossbows, but before they could a series of arrows rained down upon them. Killing all of the archers; who just layed there in a pool of their mixed blood.

"Damn it!" The brute viking cursed inwardly. Already the rival viking clan had taken half of his village; most of his warriors lay dead on the battle field, and they were starting to run low on weapons. "Stoick!" The brute viking heard someone shout; causing him to look in the direction the shout had come from. He could see another brute viking running towards him; only this one had a peg leg, and one of his hands just seemed to be a simple ax. "Stoick!" The viking shouted again.

"Yes; what is it Gobber?" Stoick asked before the one called Gobber came to a stop in front of him.

"The Outcasts have taken the dock and the armory. We no longer have access to our boats; our weapons are in short supply." Gobber was then cut off by one of the Outcasts vikings charging towards him. The viking was releasing a monstrous battlecry; while he held a broadsword over his head. Gobber just simply smirked before he removed his ax hand; only to chuck it hard at the viking causing it to embed itself into his skull. The viking fell to the ground with a loud thud; twitching every few seconds before Gobber walked up to the body, and removed his hand from its head. "And I am also starting to run out of replacement limbs." He continued before putting his hand back on.

Stoick then looked around his village; he could see many vikings fighting for their lives. While others either lay dead or dieing; on the blood stained ground. He then released an angry growl; while he clenched his fists tight. He was the leader of an entire village; a village that was the strongest in all of the northern territory's, but now the village was once again falling to pieces. He released an angered growl just as a few outcast dragons set fire to a few more homes; causing the ones that hid inside of them to run out. They were releasing pain filled screams as they were burned alive; some of them had fallen to the ground to try and put the fire on their bodies out, but they were quickly killed by an unknown number of outcasts surrounding them. He then felt Gobbers only hand on his shoulder; causing him to look towards him.

"Stoick." Gobber said only to receive a nod from him.

"I know Gobber." Stoick said before he looked back towards his village. "Berk is lost." He continued just seconds before a massive horde of Outcast vikings started charging towards them; immediately Stoick drew his broadsword. While Gobber readied his ax. In minutes the two were completely engulfed by the horde; both of them knew that they were going to join the others in Asgard, but not before they took a few of the Outcast bastards with them straight to Helliem.

"Toothless; burst flare!" Hiccup shouted; causing Toothless to unleash a barrage of blue fire balls. Each one was heading directly towards a dragon that belonged to the Outcasts'; a few of them had fallen into the cold ocean below, so that they could put out the fire that was all over their bodies. while others just simply shook the attack off; only to continue the assault on their enemies home. Hiccup released a growl of anger; before he turned Toothless towards the dragons that continued to attack Berk. "Toothless; incineration flare!" He shouted; only to have the attack immediately stopped by a barrage of arrows heading right for them. Immediately Toothless dodged the arrows with just a simple barrel roll; almost causing Hiccup to fall off his saddle, "Whoa careful bud." Hiccup said before the continued flying over the village of berk. Everything below him and his dragon was nothing but a raging inferno; the forge where him and Gobber worked was completely destroyed. The training academy where him and his friends trained their dragons; it was completely engulfed in flames, and by the looks of it the dome seemed on the verge of collapsing.

"Odin." Hiccup said just as tears started to fill his eyes, "Please help us." He begged just as his heart started to ache from the destruction of his home.

"Hiccup!" He heard a female voice shout; causing him to look towards where the voice had come from. He then saw Astrid and her dragon Stormfly flying towards him and Toothless. "Hiccup!" He heard her shout again; before she came to a stop right beside them.

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup asked only to notice the saddened look on her face.

"Hiccup. Fishlegs; Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They are all dead." She answered causing a complete look of shock to appear on Hiccups face; he had just heard that almost everyone in Berks' dragon team was dead, but then Hiccup had nothing but complete rage enter his mind. He then shifted Toothless's prosthetic tail fin; causing the two to dive down directly towards a group of Outcasts vikings, Hiccup was releasing a very loud battlecry. The cry was filled with hate; anger, rage, and sadness. He wanted to make the Outcasts pay for what they had done; he wanted to make them suffer just like he was suffering. He just wanted to make them pay. But then at the last second; he was released from the blindness of his rage, and he final saw what had been hidden by the red haze of his anger. The Outcasts had multiple crossbows aimed directly at him and his dragon; immediately he tried to move him and Toothless out of their sights, but it was already to late.

Time seemed to slow down for the two; they could only watch as they saw the Outcasts' pull the triggers on their crossbows, but just before the arrows made contact with their bodies. Astrid and her dragon flew directly in front of them; taking the arrows for the two. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he watched the final member of the Berk dragon team fell to her death; he could only watch as both her and her dragon fell into the ice cold water. Completely disappearing underneath its wave; proving without a doubt that they were dead, and that their was nothing that he could do. Hiccup then started to steer his dragon away from their home; only to hear the dragon roaring and screeching in disagreement.

"I'm sorry Toothless but there is nothing we can do." Hiccup then went silently just as the two started to fly high into the sky; completely disappearing into the clouds, so that they can hide from crossbow and catapult sights of the Outcasts. It only took both of them a few minutes to reach the outer islands; after a few short seconds Toothless landed on the beach of one of the outer islands. Allowing Hiccup to get off his back; only to immediately go down to his knees once he set foot on the beach. He then looked back towards the place that he once called home; anger, rage, and sadness entering him once more. Tears started to fall from his eyes; just as he clenched his fists tight.

"Astrid; Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, Dad." Hiccup said just before he looked towards berk again; only this time he looked back with a glare of anger. "I swear on Odins name; that I will avenge all of you, and everyone else in Berk." He continued just as his dragon walked up behind him; only to sit down behind him, and bow his head down in respect for the dead that had been lost on that day.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope that I did well for my first fanfic; I also need five OC's because Hiccup is going to be forming a team of dragon riders in order to bring down the Outcasts. These are the positions.**

**The poetic weapon master: Bio a swordsman who is skilled in not only the art of the kill; but also the art of weapon forging.**

**The headless viking: A brute viking whose head was cut off while in battle; ecept his spirit refuses to rest, and now his body continues to wander the earth. Searching for the once that have wronged him.**

**The eastern viking: A viking that carries a rather skinny sword that she forged herself; she also carries strange knifes that are in the form of stars, but unlike most vikings she is swift and quick as death itself. So if you step into battle with her; well you have been warned.**

**The renegade outcast: An Outcast viking who no longer wishes to follow the ways of the Outcasts; now he fights the Outcast in order to drive them from the shores of all the viking homelands.**

**The Legion viking: A viking who does not fight as a single viking; he fights like he is an entire viking village, for he is not one person he is a Legion viking and there is no one for they are many. **

**This are the positions that need to be filled; either PM or review thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2 Five interesting vikings

**Chapter 2: Five interesting vikings**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**in this chapter the vikings' mentioned at the end of the last chapter; will be mentioned once more in this chapter, but this time Hiccup will know who will seek out to form his team in order to destroy the Outcasts. Warning this chapter may be shorter than the first but the future chapters will be longer.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Bloodbath village. Time:12:03 AM)**

Multiple vikings can be shown walking threw the rainy streets of Bloodbath; the rain seemed to not even bother them. Almost as if they were to used to the rain. Then a lone viking that wore nothing but a cloak is shown walking threw the street; he seemed to be walking in rapid succession towards a certain building, and by the way he was dressed he seemed to be from a completely different village. It was not long until the man had reached the building; opening and closing the door as quick as he could. Once he turned around he saw multiple vikings sitting at different tables; each of them seemed to be drinking their favorite poisons, or they were enjoying the company of some rather beautiful maids that worked at the building.

"Cannot believe that I am here." The man muttered underneath his breath. He then slowly walked towards the bar table; where he saw other vikings that were either passed out drunk, or were slowly getting there themselves. Once he reached the bar table; he calmly placed both of his arms on the table and waited for one of the bar maids to walk up to him. "Name you poison." He heard a bar maid ask; causing him to look up only to see a rather heavy set bar maid that was cleaning a wooden mug.

"I am not here to drink my mind away; nor am I here to spill my seed into any harlot." The man replied before the bar maid spat into the mug; before she started to wipe it back down again.

"Then why are you here?" The bar maid asked in a rather uncaring tone.

"I was informed that you know where a rather good info broker lives." The man answered causing her to shoot him an unsure look.

"Well you have been misinformed; I have no idea where a." She was silence by the man throwing a rather large bag onto the bar table; a loud metallic sound comping from it when it made contact on the wood. The bar maid then slowly walked towards the bag; looking to both side before she picked the bag up, but before she could open the bag the man pulled out a small dagger and cut a large hole into the bag. Causing multiple gold and silver coins to fall onto the ground.

"It is all yous; if you tell me what I want to know." The man said causing the bar maid to smile.

"The one you seek lives in the mountain; just east of the village. If you seek him out; he will give you the information you need, but be warned he only gives the information once. So once he gives you the information; memorize each word, for it will be the last time he speaks to you." The barmaid said only to receive a nod from the man; before he started to walk back towards the door of the bar.

"Wait! Before you go; please tell me your name." The barmaid said causing the man to stop.

"My name is Hiccup." The man replied causing everyone to go quiet before they looked towards him. "Hiccup Horrendous Hadderson the third." He continued before exiting the bar; only to hastily make his way to the outside of the village. Where a jet black dragon waited for his return.

"I know where he is bud." Hiccup said as he started to get on the dragons back. "He lives in a mountain to the east." He continued before he placed his prosthetic leg inside the switch; causing Toothless's prosthetic fin to unfold. "Lets fly!" He shouted causing the dragon to roar loudly before taking to the skies.

**(Location:Mountain just east of bloodbath village.)**

It took the two about two hours to reach the mountain; the air around the mountain was cold, and a rather thick fog surround it. Almost completely shielding the mountain from a normal persons vision. "Okay bud; I think I see a cave in the middle of the mountain. Do you think you can set us down there?" Hiccup asked only to receive a nod from the dragon; seconds before he felt his tail fin shift into the position for him to turn. Allowing him to fly towards the entrance; where a supposed info broker lived. Once the two landed at the entrance; Hiccup quickly got off of his dragons back and started walking towards the cave.

"That's far enough boy." He heard a rather calm voice say from inside the cave; causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Ask your question and I will answer." He heard the voice say but he could not see the body of the man; which the voice belonged to.

"I am Hiccup."

"Horrendous Hadderson the third." The voice interrupted; completely shocking Hiccup to the point where he could not speak, "You come from the fallen village of Berk. You seek aid from me; because of the vast knowledge that I posses, so ask you question and I will answer it." The voice continued before Hiccup recovered from the small shock.

"Okay; for starters I wish to know the name of the one that I am speaking to." Hiccup replied only to hear a small chuckle come from within the cave.

"You can say that I am a rather Illusive man." The voice replied causing Hiccup to growl in irritation.

"Okay then; Illusive man. My second question is; where can I find the strongest vikings in this land, for I am."

"Putting together a team of highly skilled vikings; in order to train them in the ways of dragon riding, so that you all can tray and take back berk." The Illusive man interrupted once again.

"How did you?"

"As you heard from the bar maid; I am a good info broker, but that is an understatement. I am the best info broker." The Illusive man answered causing Hiccup to grow even more irritated.

"Enough with the small talk! I need to know where I can find the strongest vikings; as you have said I am putting together a team, but in order for me to do that I must know where they live." Hiccup said before he smelt the familiar smell of smoke enter his nostril; except this smoke smelled different.

"There are only five vikings that are perfect for the team that you are building; one of them lives in the far east." The Illusive man said while Hiccup pulled out some paper and a charcoal pencil; allowing him to write down the information. "She carries a rather skinny sword that she calls a katana; although it looks like a weak sword that can easily break, but it has a very deadly sting. She also carries multiple knifes on her body called shuriken; they are small and they are in the shape of stars, so be careful if you face her in battle." He continued while Hiccup continued to write down the information.

"The second one is a headless viking; given that this sound completely ridiculous. He is actually the most deadliest viking in the reaper territory." The Illusive man continued while Hiccup continued to write. "The third one is a poetic swords man; he tends to keep to himself, but when he picks up his sword. He will always go for the kill no matter what. He lives just north of the berserker territory; he has his own weapon forge, so if you want a weapon he can make you a weapon or fix one of your weapons." He continued.

"The forth one is a Outcast viking."

"What!" Hiccup shouted almost dropping his pencil. "The Outcast were the ones that destroyed my home; there is no way in Helliem that I am going to."

"He has betrayed the Outcast because he cannot stand there ways anymore; now he is on the run from the ones he used to call his clan." The Illusive man continued; while Hiccup wrote down the info on the renegade outcast. "The final one is a viking from the Legion clan; you have heard the stories about how one viking fight like a thousand. They are true." The Illusive man continued before he lightly laughed. "Their territory is just in the middle of death stalker territory; take head thought, for those who have entered the death stalker territory have never returned." He continued before Hiccup had put away the information he had wrote down.

"That is all that I have to offer you; now go and assemble your team, and take back your village." The Illusive man said just before Hiccup started to walk back to Toothless.

"Wait; before you go." Hiccup heard causing him to turn around; only to see a sword come flying towards him. The sword land just inches away from his only good foot; causing him to freeze up for a few seconds before he picked up the sword. The sword itself was a rather long double blade; it seemed very sharp and on one side it had the image of three dog heads etched on it. "What is this?" He asked.

"It is the sword of my trade; the image is of Cerberus. A three headed dog that guards the gate of the underworld." The Illusive man answered before Hiccup sheathed his sword and climbed upon Toothless's back; seconds before the two took the air, so that they can start building their team.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope this chapter is good; I will try and make future chapters longer, so forgive me for the first two short chapters. Disclaimer:i own nothing from httyd I just like the movie and the shows and the books.**


	3. Chapter 3 Recruiting the Eastern Viking

**Chapter 3:Recruiting The Eastern Viking Thyra **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter three; I apologize for the long wait, but it does take time to put together a chapter. This will be where one of the five vikings make their appearance. There are only three more positions left.**

**The renegade outcast**

**The headless viking**

**The legion viking**

**These are the only spots left whoever wants them; just Pm me or leave an oc in the review thank you.**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing from httyd I just like the movie and the show; the OC's do not belong to me. They belong to fellow authors/ readers. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Strange viking village to the East. Time:4:44 AM)**

Many signs that bore strange markings can be seen; each of them were lit by a single candle light. The scenery seemed peaceful; almost as if there was no problem what so ever in the village, but he was not here for that reason. Hiccup was there for one person and one person only. The Viking known as Thyra. From the information he had gathered over the past few months; He had managed to track down Thyra to this eastern village, but his trail has run cold and he did not feel like playing this game of hide and seek any longer. He needed Thyra and her skills in order to take back his home; except finding her was the hardest thing. At many points in his search he would stop and think; how hard is it to find a Fourteen year old that doesn't even look her age. Has black hair in the form of a low messy bun; her eyes were supposedly bright green, and she had pale skin.

"Where in Odins' name is this woman!" Hiccup growled out as he walked threw the streets. He was growing quite annoyed in his search for this one woman; who seemed to be everywhere, but yet she was no where. He then caught sight of a viking wearing a sickly green cloak; along with a rather large pouch that seemed to have a jingling sound coming from it, "Ugh. Better than nothing." He growled under his breath before he walked up the viking.

The viking in the green cloak then took notice of a rather skinny viking walking towards him; a smile stretching across as the viking continued to walk closer. "Good morning sir. How may I help you?" The viking asked while he watched the viking just roll his eyes.

"Let us skip the formalities." Hiccup replied before he brought out a rather large pouch. "I need information and I need it now." He continued causing the viking in the cloak to chuckle lightly.

"Then ask your question. But be warned I will only answer when you pay me." The viking replied receiving a loud growl from the viking.

"Fine I will pay you." Hiccup then grabbed the viking by the colar of his cloak, "But I swear if you give me information that is completely useless; I will run my sword right threw your heart, and I will make sure you reach Helliem before I do." He threatened causing the viking to laugh nervously. "I am in search of the viking known as Thyra; I was told that she may be in this area, but my trail has run cold. Now do you have any idea where I may be able to find her. Or did I just waste a few precious seconds of my life talking to you?" Hiccup asked only to have the viking hold out his hand; expecting payment.

Hiccup was irritated beyond belief; this info broker was going to make him pay before he had his information, so for Odins sake the information had better be good. He then gave the info broker his entire pouch of money; causing the viking to laugh quietly in excitement, but he immediately stopped his laughter when Hiccup shot him a death glare. "I have payed you. Now give me what I want!" Hiccup shouted causing the info broker to nod.

"Ah. Yes; The one you seek was last seen in this area, so you have not been misinformed. But the last time anyone saw her was about five days ago; she has been missing ever since." The info broker answered only to have Hiccup press him up against a wall; his arm adding pressure to his throat. Almost completely cutting off his airway.

"That is very old information that has been repeated multiple times; either give me information that will help me, or I will cut it out of you a piece at a time!" Hiccup threatened as the Viking started to gasp for air.

"Alright." The Viking choked out as he tried to push Hiccups' arm off of his throat; just so that he could take in some air, "Alright I know where she is." He choked out causing Hiccup to release his throat; allowing him to take in much needed air.

"I want what I payed for; Now tell me or else!" Hiccup shouted before the info broker got to his feet.

"Okay. Okay. Thyra is supposedly missing; yes, but the truth is she actually went hunting for a legendary weapon. Supposedly there is a spirit of an undead warrior trapped within a cave; the legend goes whoever can free the spirit will receive the legendary weapon, and the powers of the warrior." The info broker answered.

"And where is this cave?" Hiccup asked.

"Three miles to the north; if you can get there. You'll find her." The info broker answered.

"Thank you for the information." Hiccup replied before he drew his sword and stabbed it threw the info brokers heart; causing the him to cough up a massive amount of blood.

"But I...told you." The info broker said threw massive amounts of blood; just before Hiccup pulled the sword out with a sickening shlick. Small amounts of his heart still remaining on the blade.

Hiccup chuckled wickedly before the man fell to the ground dead; he then lifted up the mans sleeve, only to reveal a crest that only the vikings from outcast island bore on their armor and skin. "It is best not to betray me." Hiccup said before kicking a small amount of dirt onto the dead body. "A lesson that you unfortunately learned a tad to late." He continued before he started to walk back to the outskirts of the city; ready to finally end his search for the first member of his team.

**(Location:Surrounding forest. Time:7:00 AM)**

Hiccup slowly walked threw the surrounding woods; his shield at the ready for any attack, and his senses' heightened so that he could detect any enemy that may be hiding behind or within the trees. He then slowly unsheathed the sword that the Illusive man gave him; keeping it at the ready for any kind of attack. He then heard a loud rustling sound coming from a nearby bush; immediately he took a defensive stance, his sword ready to spill blood once again. The rustling continued for about thirty minutes; getting louder and louder with each passing minutes, Hiccup then raised the sword slight above his head. The rustling sound was directly right in front of him; he was ready to kill whatever was in front of him, but then a small rabbit exited the brush causing Hiccup to release a loud sigh. The rabbit then looked up at Hiccup; tilting its head in confusion before it ran off.

"Damn that rabbit." Hiccup growled out before he sheathed his sword. "I swear if that happens." He was interrupted by a very loud battle cry coming from directly behind him; he quickly turned around and drew his sword. Just in time to block an attack from an Outcast viking; the viking had no armor only regular clothing, but in its left hand it held a massive double bladed ax. The sound of metal striking metal echoed threw the forest; Hiccup continued to stay on the defensive while the outcast continued to stay on the offensive, but in just a few short seconds Hiccup managed to turn the tables on the Outcast. He quickly raised his shield in front of his body; just as the Outcast warrior readied his ax once again, but then a small rope shot out of the shield and wrapped around the Outcasts body.

"Gotcha." Hiccup said coldly before the Outcast was pulled towards him; only this time Hiccup had placed his sword directly in front of his shield. Allowing him to impale the Outcast directly threw its gut; not killing him immediately, but within a few short minutes it would be dead due to the contents of its intestines' entering its body. Hiccup then heard the familiar sound of a crossbow bolt being fired; causing him to duck behind a tree. Just before three cross bow bolts embedded themselves inside the tree he was hiding behind.

Hiccup slowly looked around the tree and saw three Outcast archers; each of them reloading their crossbows for another shot. He then inwardly cursed himself while gently banging the back of his head against the tree; he was out numbered, and although he had made many upgrades to his shield he was still outmatched when it came to numbers. He then started to try and figure out how he could defeat the outcast archers; one plan involved him picking off the Outcasts from his current position, but they had him pinned so that plan was out of the question. Another plan involved him using the dead Outcast body as a shield; except that would mean he would have to sprint towards the body. Which was a good feet away; exposing him to the archers, so the only plan he had left was the one he never wanted to use. He then whistled loudly causing a loud roar to echo threw the forest; the archers stopped only for a few seconds, but that was the worst mistake they would never have the chance to make again. In seconds the three archers were engulf in a massive blue flame; causing all of them to scream loudly as they were burned alive.

Hiccup smiled wickedly as he watched his enemies burn; the smell of their burning flesh entering his nostrils, and the sound of their scream sounded like the most beautiful music he could have ever heard. He then heard the sound of dragon footsteps walking towards him; causing him to look over his shoulder only to see Toothless walking towards him. A smile of its own stretched across its face. Hiccup then walked towards his dragon and gently rubbed the area just behind its ear; causing the dragon to purr loudly. As it started to rub its head against his hand.

"Nice job bud." Hiccup said before he continued walking deeper into the forest; search for the first member of his team.

After about an hour or so Hiccup was at the entrance of a rather dark cave; as he walked threw the woods he encountered more Outcasts, but with the sword and shield that wielded. He had little trouble cutting threw his enemies. As he stared at the cave; the image of the battle with the red death entered his mind. He could hear the sounds of vikings scream in fear; along with the dragons roars of complete fear, but all he did was just shake his head and he was back in reality. "If she's in there I gotta find her." Hiccup said before he started his slow walk into the cave. His eyes slowly adjusting to the dark of the cave.

He could smell the metallic stench of blood all around him; warning him that there was a battle in this cave, and it was rather recent. He then heard the familiar sound of swords clashing against swords; causing him to run to where the sound was coming from. In seconds he was inside a huge chamber that had multiple torches lit all around it; he was amazed by the sight that he saw. The entire area looked more like an arena; instead of cave, but then he heard the swords of hitting swords once again. Only that time the sound was inside the room with him. Hiccup then looked around and saw two warriors fighting directly in the middle of the room; one of them was very translucent, so translucent that he could see right threw it. It held a rather large sword that he recognize as a claymore; it had no armor so it relied only on the sword as protection, but even that seemed a little to risky. He then took notice of the opponent that the warrior was fighting; recognizing it immediately as Thyra, the one he was going to recruit.

"Thyra!" Hiccup shouted before turning his shield into a crossbow; shooting a single bolt at the translucent figure, but instead of killing it all he did was make it back off.

"What the hell!" Thyra shouted as she scanned the room; only to see a viking with a silver shield and sword running toward her. "Who in Helliem are you?" She asked.

"My name is Hiccup and I need your help." Hiccup replied before the translucent warrior took a battle stance.

"Yeah so does everyone else." Thyra replied as she readied her katana for another attack. "listen I'll cut you a deal; if you can help me defeat this spirit, so I can get the treasure." She said receiving a nod from Hiccup just before the spirit charged the two.

Immediately Thyra blocked the first attack from the ghost; only to have Hiccup shoot another bolt from his crossbow. Knocking the ghost back a little ways away. Thyras' eyes then went wide in shock; before she looked towards Hiccup. "Hiccup! Can you keep this thing off of me for ten seconds?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm on it!" Hiccup replied before he drew his sword; only to charge at the translucent warrior at full sprint. He found it quite difficult to land a blow on the translucent warrior; only to find it quite odd that the warrior could strike him, but it mattered little now. He had to keep the warrior away from Thyra; while she prepared to possible finish it off. Then out of what seemed like no where; something had struck the warrior hard, Hiccup was completely stunned at what had just happened. Thyra had throw many small stars at the warrior; causing it to back away before she landed multiple hits on the warrior. Five of them landed directly on the warriors' chest; while two of them were aimed directly at the head. She was finished with the warrior in under thirty seconds; her breathing was heavy, but she had a smile on her face that spoke. _"It was worth it."_ Then out of no where a strange sword appeared directly in front of her; it was long just like her katana, but it had golden dragon symbols marked all around it.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked out of complete amazement.

"The sword of the golden dragon." Thyra answered before she grabbed the sword; only to place it onto her back along with her other sword. "So Hiccup was it?" She asked receiving a nod from him. "What do you need me for?"

"I require your skills in order to take back my home." Hiccup answered.

"That depends. Who are we going up against?" She asked.

"We will be going up against the Outcasts and their dragons; we will be outnumbered, and it is almost guaranteed that we will join our ancestors in Valhalla. Will you join me in my fight?" Hiccup answered receiving a nod from her almost immediately.

"You had me when you mentioned Outcasts." Thyra replied before she took out a strange paper like object; only to sight something on the inside of it on fire, "Come on lets go." She said before she started to run towards the exit of the cave with Hiccup right behind her. Then after about five minutes her voice echoed threw the cave in complete amazement.

"Oh wow you have a dragon!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 3 enjoy; also remember there are only three spots left to fill.**

**The headless viking**

**The renegade Outcast**

**The legion viking**

**disclaimer:i own nothing from httyd I just like the show and movie; the OC's belong to fellow authors and readers.**


	4. Chapter 4 Recruiting the weapon master

**Chapter 4: recruiting the weapon master**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy fellow authors and readers. Disclaimer:i own nothing from httyd I just like the movie and the show. The Oc's do not belong to me; they belong to my fellow readers and authors.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Ship bound for the village of the weapon master. Time:4:03AM)**

The creaking sound of the ship can be heard echoing throughout the hull; causing a few moans and groans to sound for a few short seconds. Although all of the crew seemed to be sleeping peacefully; only one viking can be shown sitting upright; a troubled look on his face, and a few dark lines under his eyes. Showing that he had been up for multiple nights.

"_Hiccup."_ Hiccup heard inside of his head; causing him to jump in slight surprise. He then smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. _"Yes what is it Toothless?"_ He replied with his mind before he heard his dragon walk behind him.

"_You really should get some rest; it will be morning again soon, and you are going to need all the strength you need."_ Toothless replied before sitting down behind Hiccup.

"_I know girl."_ Hiccup replied while releasing a heavy sigh; just before he put his forehead into his hands. _"I just wish that I could have saved them; had I had been quicker, or a fiercer fighter. They would still be alive. And I would not have to feel like."_ He was interrupted by his dragons wings wrapping around his body; followed by her paws wrapping around his upper body. Pulling him closer to her.

"_Oh Hiccup; who knows what could have been done to prevent what happened?"_ Toothless replied trying her best to calm her rider. _"what has happened; has happened, and there is nothing we can do now. Right now you must find a way to get stronger threw this; not just for yourself, but for us."_ She continued before she felt her rider lie against her body; nuzzling into her warm skin as he started to relax. _"Sleep my young rider; I will wake you when we reach our destination."_ Toothless said before hearing her rider yawn lightly; only to feel his body press against hers, so that he could sleep peacefully.

Toothless purred gently before she nuzzled her rider; deeply inhaling his scent. Causing her to go slightly light headed. _"Oh. Hiccup." _Toothless purred as she continued to nuzzle her rider. _"Why must I be afraid to tell you how I feel? Why can't I; the strongest of all the dragons in our race. just simply say I love you."_ She continued before sighing quietly. _"I know I should not think this way; I am a dragon and you are a human. We are two completely different species; yet I do not care. I love you. I love you in more ways than one. Yet I am afraid." _She then growled deeply while inwardly cursing herself; after a few moments she had calmed down, and layed back down next to her rider. Allowing the calm of sleep to take her into the real of dreams.

**(Location:Village of creators. Time:10:34 AM.)**

It did not take the group long to get off the ship; it was not because they were in a hurry to get off the ship. No it was because they were forced off the ship by the captain; no the captain was not known to be mean, but he was know for his hatred for dragons. Then when he found out Hiccup and Thyra smuggled a dragon on his ship; he threatened to skin all three of them alive, and make mutton out of all of them. Then after a few minutes of running for their lives; shoving a lot of their vikings out of their way and into the water, and pissing a lot of merchants off- well Thyra cause she chose to jump threw a few stands; simply because she wanted to, and when she jumped threw them. She ended up destroying half of their items that they were selling.- they had reached the village where the weapon master lived.

Almost everything in the village had either a weapon forger; a armor forger, or a clothing maker. Basically the village was filled with nothing but creator; then again the village was called the village of creators, and whoever never put two and two together were either stupid. Or they had gotten hit to hard in battle. Hiccup just shook his head and smiled; he had always dreamed of village like this. A simple village where he could settle down; build his own forge, and just forge his marvelous inventions.

"Thyra!" Hiccup suddenly shouted before he turned around; only to see Thyra completely frozen in stance. She had a pottery vase in her hands and by the looks of it she had picked it up halfway. "You've already cost me enough money in damages; now please! Put. That. Down." He said slowly causing her to nervously laugh; as she set the vase down, but once the vase had touched down it immediately fell on its side. Causing a domino effect of multiple vases' to fall; creating a rather loud echoing shatter, Hiccup then gritted his teeth and balled his hands. He knew what was gonna happen next and there was only one thing all three of them could do. "RUN!" He shouted; causing all three of them to run; just as the owner of the pottery started running after them. With his sword drawn and his battlecry echoing threw the streets; as he gave chase.

After about five minutes of running for their lives; all three of them had finally reached the weapon masters forge. It was filled with multiple weapons; shields, and very fine forged armor. Hiccup was very impressed; not only was this viking a weapon master, but the viking was also a very skilled forger.

"Who dares enter my shop?" All three of them heard a female voice ask; causing them to look around. Trying to find where the voice had come from. "I am in the back room; please step back here, so that I may see your faces." The female voice continued causing all three of them to walk to the back. Once they had reached the back of the forge; they saw the shadowed image of a curly haired female viking. She was sitting in front of a stone grinder; sharpening what appeared to be a claymore sword, "Your names." She said.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Hadderson III. I come from."

"The fallen viking village of berk." The weapon master interrupted before placing the claymore down; just before she walked out of the shadows. She had dark tanned skin;which was hidden underneath gypsy like clothing. The skirt she wore was a royal purple; along with a nave blue coin sash, and tan top. She then struck a match and lit a candle over head. "Yes I know who you are." She continued before she walked in front of the two; coming to a stop in front of them and looking towards Thyra. "And you are?" She asked.

"I am Thyra; from the village of Cutthroat." Thyra answered.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I am Nadya skytail; the weapon master of this village. What is it that you seek?" Nadya asked.

Hiccup then had a serious look appear on his face. "I am here to recruit you to be apart of my team; I plan to recapture my village, and if your skills are as good as I have heard. Then I need you on my team." Hiccup answered causing Nadya to chuckle lightly; which caused him to growl loudly.

"If you wish for me to join your team; then you must defeat me in combat." Nadya said which earned her a glare; not only from hiccup, but from Thyra as well.

"And if I lose to you?" Hiccup asked.

"Then I get your dragon; it is a Night fury?" Nadya asked only to receive a nod from Hiccup. "Good; I've heard their scales are good for weapon forging, and armor forging." She continued.

"It is a deal; only on one exception." Hiccup said which caused Nadya to look at him with a suspicious look. "You must defeat both me and Thyra in combat." He continued only to receive a nod from her.

"Deal." Nadya said before she walked past them and towards the front of her forge. "I will be waiting for you at the village arena; do not keep me waiting." She said before she started walking to the village arena; with all three of them right behind her.

**(Location:Village Arena. Time12:56 PM)**

Almost everyone in the village seemed to be in the arena; some of them were standing in the best spots around the arena. While others managed to find some areas for them to sit comfortably. In the middle of the arena stood Hiccup, Thyra, and Nadya. Hiccup held the shield he had forged from the gronckle metal; along with a medium size double ax. Thyra held the legendary weapon she won from the spirit. While Nadya just held a simple staff.

"Are both of you ready?" Nadya asked only to hear Thyra laugh loudly.

"I'm afraid that is a question that you should." Thyra was interrupted by Nadya suddenly sprinting right behind the two; hitting both of them hard in the back of the head. Which she quickly followed up by her kicking them hard; sending them skidding on the cold hard ground. Immediately Hiccup raised his double ax and charged towards Nadya; only to have her deflect his attack which only ended up with her hitting him in the gut with her staff, but before she could land another attack. She was immediately pushed by Thyra; who had charged at her with her katana at the ready. Nadya then grinned wickedly before she pulled her staff apart; only to reveal two hidden katana blades. She then started to fight Thyra in melee combat; except she was keeping Thyra on the defensive as she continued her relentless attacks.

Hiccup quickly aimed his shield at Nadya; turning it into the large crossbow, so that he could use his long range attack. Nadya saw this and immediately backed away from Thyra; who had already drawn some shuriken throwing stars, Nadya then smiled wickedly before pressing a single button on both hilts of the swords'. The blades then sank back into the hilts; once they were fully hidden the hilts had spit in two, but they were not broken. no. All Nadya did was break them apart further; revealing multiple flat blades that were strung together. Almost like the fans they had seen back in the eastern villages. Hiccup wasted little time and fired three bolts at her; followed by Thyra throwing five shuriken at her. Both of them were then shocked once again by Nadya; she did not move out of the way like normal people would do, but instead she simple deflected their attacks with her weapons. Thyra then growled loudly and charged Nadya once again; only this time she was holding her sword in reverse, so that she would be able to not only deflect. But she would also be able to attack as well. Hiccup watched as Thyra tried to land a blow on Nadya; which quickly turned to horror as Nadya grabbed Thyras swords with one of her fans, and ripped it out of her hands. Only to punch her hard in the head; followed by a hard kick to her gut. Bringing her down to the ground.

Nadya then looked towards Hiccup and raised her second fan; only to quickly throw it towards him. Which ended up with a piece of his vest being caught by the blade; only to end up with him being stuck to the wall. He watched as Nadya slowly walked up to him; her other fan folded back up, and back into one of the katanas' she had once before. Hiccup tried repeatedly to pull the blade out of the wall; sadly though it was to late, Nadya had her katana held up against his throat. Ready to kill him at any second.

"Do you yield?" She asked.

Hiccup released a sigh of defeat and looked her in the eyes. "You win. I yield." He answered before she pulled the blade out of the wall; allowing him to freely move about. He then walked over to Thyra and helped her off the ground; hearing her moan slightly in pain as she got on her feet.

"I can barely breath." Thyra groaned out in a pain filled voice.

"You'll be alright Thyra." Hiccup said before Nadya walked up to them.

"So when do we leave?" Nadya asked causing the two to look at her with a surprised look.

"What do you mean. We lost." Hiccup replied causing her to laugh slightly.

"Yes you lost. But that does not mean I'm not gonna help you; now when do we leave?" Nadya said causing both of them to smile happily.

"As soon as I go get my dragon. And as soon as I find a ship big enough to hold us." Hiccup replied which caused Nadya to laugh once again. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I've got a ship of my own; so don't worry about trying to find a ship." She answered before she started walking towards the exit of the arena; only to turn around at the last second. "Meet me at the eastern dock. Then when your there let me know where we're going next." She continued before she exited the arena; only to be followed by Thyra, for she had yet been taught how to train a dragon. Hiccup then exited the arena and walked towards the ally where Toothless was hiding.

"_Toothless?"_ Hiccup asked with his mind; causing her to reveal herself to him. _"Yes; Hiccup."_

"_The weapon master has been recruited; come on we must get to the eastern docks."_ He said causing Toothless to immediately run out of the ally; picking him up with her head, and setting him down on the saddle. Allowing them to take flight towards the eastern docks; where Thyra and the latest recruit to their team waited.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I apologize for a very long wait; I thank those who have waited patiently for this chapter, and I also thank another fellow off for taking one of the position on hiccups team. Now only two spots remain.**

**The headless viking**

**The legion viking.**

**These position are still open so whoever wants them can have them.**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing form httyd I just like the show and movie; the OC's belong to fellow authors on the site, so all credit goes to them and there characters ability's. Also Orenjijemi if you read this chapter leave a review of what dragon you want; sorry I forgot to ask what dragon you want, and further apology whoever messages me for a spot on the team let me know what dragon you want.**


End file.
